


Until the End of Time

by Artimas, Ascella_Star



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artimas/pseuds/Artimas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: This is a story of two people from different worlds.And the tale of a love that might transcend time





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Additional Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of two people from different worlds....
> 
> ... and the tale of a love that might defy all odds.


End file.
